Vader's Reign
by Dysfunctional Mastermind
Summary: Emperor Vader basked slightly, raising his arms similar to the First Emperor as he was cheered for, 'Hail Vader' being a common chant among the Senate. This was only the beginning. AU, Canon-Divergent, Set Directly After Episode III [sort of]. Note: the coverart is not mine, but it is what Emperor Vader looks like. T for later chapters, may go up to M depending.
1. I: It Begins

**A/N: Well, here's a new project I'm working on. I hope you all enjoy it. This is just a thing I wanted to do... Read, review, and tell me if it's good or not.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, was in pain. He felt pain as his master's medical droids worked on him and his armor. Vader wished so badly Obi-Wan was here right now. If only so he could tear off that _traitor's_ head. At least that might sooth his immense pain. Vader suddenly realized the pain stopped. His eyes opened slightly, one eye barely able to see, the other seeing a bit more clearly. Some form of mask was being lowered onto his face. Vader waited patiently, as the mask lowered. A helmet clicked into place and sealed him in an artificial atmosphere. It was suddenly not only easier to breathe, but the air felt slightly... fresher. It was an odd sensation. The operation table he lay on began to move, until he was essentially standing upright but held in place. He could hear the mask and such pulling in air for him to breathe, and then pushing it out after exhaling.

"Lord Vader. Can you hear me?", Palpatine's voice broke through his mask. He heard it with perfect clarity. His friend, his master. The only one he could trust. Thank the Force that his master saved him. Vader felt a pang of worry. Where was Padme? Why wasn't she with the Emperor? Was she elsewhere, giving birth to his child? Vader's concern was filled with hatred and rage with Obi-Wan. If the traitor hadn't intervened, he could have been there for Padme. He and Padme would be together right now. Vader tried to speak, his voice hoarse; he realized that the mask amplified his voice in a deep, distorted baritone.

" **Yes, Master.** ", he said, head turning slightly to look at his master, " **Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?** ", he finished speaking. His master replied quickly. Almost... eagerly.

"It seems in your anger... _you_ killed her.", his master replied. Vader felt his veins run cold, and his anger and hatred amplified at Obi-Wan a thousand fold.

" **I... I couldn't have. She was** ** _alive_** **!** ** _I felt it!_** ", he almost yelled, despite his hoarse voice. Vader's anger surged through him. He let out a pained noise. The Force surged with his rage and grief, as he began crushing nearby metal droids and walls, as well as smashing things about the room. Vader broke his left arm from the operation table, ripping the cuff off with it, and then his right. Vader stepped down from the operation table, limping forward, unused to his mechanical legs. Vader let out yet another pained noise, his throat trying to growl in rage.

" _ **No!**_ ", he screamed out in a pained voice. His master behind him, smiling approvingly. Vader, after he stopped, turned to face his master. His body had run cold. Everything he cared for, everything he loved was gone. Vader looked at his master, and it did not pass over him that his master was... smiling? But trying to hide it. His master and friend was _smiling_ at his pain? At his loss of Padme, and his child? How... how could he be smiling?

Vader then began to realize something. Palpatine had been manipulating him when he fell to the Dark Side. Palpatine sent him to Mustafar. Palpatine knew, just as Vader did, that his wife would not sit idly by and let him go alone. Palpatine knew Obi-Wan would tell her the truth. Palpatine _knew_ Padme would come to him. Vader was not so sure of Padme's betrayal now, but was certain of Obi-Wan's. Palpatine also knew that if a Jedi knew of Padme's relationship with him, the Jedi would try to use Padme to get to him.

Vader's anger, hatred, grief, and self-loathing all peaked. Palpatine never intended to save Padme, or his child. Palpatine lied. Palpatine had used him. Palpatine had tricked him into being the weapon to kill his wife and child. Palpatine wanted his wife and child dead, and probably always intended it. Palpatine wanted him to have no loyalty other than to the Sith Lord. Vader's fists clenched in rage.

" **You...** ** _YOU_** **are responsible for this! You never intended to let her live!** ", he roared in rage. Before Palpatine could try and sooth Vader or convince him otherwise, Vader reached out with the Force and slammed Palpatine into a wall. Palpatine was startled, unable to stop Vader's sheer force power against him with suddenness. Vader walked up to the Emperor, Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith; Darth Sidious. Vader, with all his might, used the Force to snap the Sith's neck before the Sith Lord could recover, this on top of using the Sith's own red blade to impale him. Vader disengaged the blade and dropped the Sith's corpse, realizing what he had done. Vader was now uncertain of everything. He was shaken. The Galactic Empire had just been established. It needed a leader.

Vader then remembered his promise to Padme, and his guarantee to Kenobi. That this would be his empire. That he would overthrow the Emperor. And he had done it. Vader then realized something which made him feel slight fear... if the Empire knew of his assassination of the Emperor, they might try to be rid of him, despite the fact he knew that that would be near impossible. Lord Vader needed to figure out a solution. Fast. Wait... the Force snap, the lightsaber burn marks. Of course. Vader realized he had destroyed all surveillance in this room. Only he knew that he killed the Emperor.

Vader, now somewhat used to his new legs, rushed out of the operation chambers, seeing a clone trooper. He looked at the trooper, who saluted him. He smiled under his mask. His anger and hatred for Obi-Wan was extremely strong, but so was his hatred and anger for Palpatine. This might work. It could work. It would work. Vader spoke urgently.

" **Trooper, a Jedi Traitor somehow entered into the medical room. Despite my efforts, it seems he has killed the Emperor. I need you to send out orders to double efforts to find this Jedi Assassin and bring them to justice.** ", he ordered, his voice cold. The trooper nodded, somewhat in shock, and ran off to relay the orders. Vader grinned. Now all he needed to do was gain the support of the Imperial Senate. But he could not do this in his current armor. No, it wouldn't do at all. Vader made preparations by relaying other orders. Once he had his new armor and limbs, he would appear before the Senate.

* * *

It was a few hours later that the mysterious Lord Vader presented himself before the Imperial Senate. Not many knew him other than the reports that he led the assault on the Jedi Temple and destroyed the traitors to the Republic, or rather, the current Empire. Vader was silent, as the Imperial Senate was in an uproar of curiosity, most people questioning where the Emperor was. Lord Vader raised his gloved hand, his Imperial Armor being upgraded and looking far more intimidating. Everyone silenced. He spoke to them, his voice amplified someone; his deep, distorted baritone heard throughout the room.

" **It is with great despair that I must deliver this news to you, Senators of the Empire. After two failed assassination attempts, while the Emperor was seeing to my medical treatment after being injured by a Jedi Council member, a third Jedi Assassin managed to get to the Emperor. Despite my best efforts, I could not save him. The Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, is dead. I am Lord Vader, his official second-in-command and the one who was with him throughout the Jedi Purge which was necessary to keep them from overthrowing you Senators.**

 **I know this news may come as shocking to many. But it is the truth. I held the Emperor in my arms as he died. In his last breath, his final will, he told me he wished for me to inherit his throne. I do not intend to force you all to allow me to be Emperor. But I ask you, as his friend, and loyal guardian, to make me Emperor. If you do so, I will see to it all other Jedi are found and destroyed. I will see to it that the Emperor is avenged, and that any remaining Separatists or Rebels to this Empire are destroyed. The Galactic Empire shall not fall just because the Jedi succeeded in one of their goals. We will show them that toppling our great Empire is not an easy feat to accomplish. I will allow the voting process to begin now.** "

After he finished his speech, Lord Vader could confidently say he was proud of himself. It took little effort to lie like that. Perhaps politics wasn't so bad. That brought up memories of arguments and debates with Padme, and Vader immediately shut that out. Lord Vader waited as the Senate voted on whether or not to make him Emperor. Then, after voting was finished, a member of the Senate's podium floated down to the center of the room. It was the Coruscant Senator, a representative of Coruscant. The Senator seemed to be taking it upon himself to announce the decision. Lord Vader was prepared, however, the 501st Legion was there and ready to destroy or arrest the Senate if they denied him.

"It is my great honor to take this duty upon myself. Lord Vader, as it was the Emperor's last will and testament according to your own witness, I am proud to declare that in a majority vote of ninety percent, that we, the Imperial Senate, declare you, Lord Vader, to be Second Emperor of the Galactic Empire until your death. Hail to the Emperor!", the Senator finished. The room roared with applause. Vader smiled under his mask. Now, his reign would begin. He stood before the Senate no longer as Lord Vader, the Emperor's Second, the Emperor's Fist. He now stood before them as the Emperor. Emperor Vader.

He liked the sound of that, for some reason. Perhaps this is how he would succeed in the prophecy, and his destiny. He would bring order to the galaxy by force. By ruling it directly. And anyone who stood in his way would fall. Especially if they were a Jedi. Vader decided that his first order of business would be to begin expanding the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army. And the special weapons project his master spoke of - the DS-1. He would commission more to be built at a later date, so that the Galactic Empire's rule could be sealed. Emperor Vader basked slightly, raising his arms similar to the First Emperor as he was cheered for, 'Hail Vader!' being a common chant among the Senate.

This was only the beginning.


	2. II: Vader's Empire

**A/N: Before anyone asks: yes, there is a reason I am doing a ten-year time skip for this chapter. It's to ensure this chapter is nice, long, detailed; and it is also because I don't feel like having this story drag out to hundreds of chapters as I make it go month-by-month. Expect time skips if they are noted in the Author's Notes in the future.**

 **Also of note, I am going to be responding to reviews right now-**

 **DawnDayrider: I understand why you say Vader would never construct a Death Star, or would prefer to keep it never existing. However, this story is my interpretation of events based on what I think. Based on what I've seen, Vader would see the need for a very strong military and navy to keep the peace as well as to try and eliminate** ** _all_** **forms of crime. As, if he were in charge, slavery would be illegal. Thus, he'd need a strong military and such to police the galaxy - specifically, the Outer Rim. The Death Star[s] would be for good measure. Also, glad you like an Emperor Vader with a suit. Wasn't sure if I'd get much approval for that.**

 **WeylandCorp4: See my statement above for why there are going to be Death Stars. Now, in my opinion, you're wrong about how Vader's empire would be. But, to each their own. In my opinion, Vader would be worse than the Emperor. See, without Palpatine to focus Vader or guide him, Vader's grief, anger and frustration, as well as self-loathing and such for allowing Padme and his unborn children to die would have to be aimed somewhere. He's going to be an irritable Emperor at best, and an intolerant tyrant at worst. Although, I agree about the 'competent moffs' thing. You'll see stuff later on in this chapter for why.**

 **Those were the only two reviews of note that I needed to address. Now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The first decade of the Galactic Empire was one of extreme Imperialization. Emperor Vader seemed very irritable, perhaps even angry at times, to most. Many attributed this to the loss of his friend, Palpatine, and his anger at the Jedi. Whether this was the truth or not, Vader seemed to let people believe it. In the first years of Vader's reign, many things happened. First, the military - army and navy - was restructured to be more efficient. Much more efficient. On top of this, the Emperor promoted many worlds and built many factories - both Empire and privately owned - which were mass producing ships, giving millions, perhaps even billions jobs.

The economic growth and decrease of unemployment, as well as the extreme enlistment for the Imperial Army or Imperial Navy, as well as some worlds having it be mandatory (very pro-Imperial planets or systems) allowed the Empire's military strength to increase alongside its economic strength. This gave many more jobs, which were military-related. Ranks were based upon merit alone. Whether it was assisting in hunting down, arresting or destroying rebels and Jedi or destroying crime rings operating too deep in the Empire; there would be merit to earn. The Galactic Empire's economic and military strengthening seemed to be exponential, allowing for the Emperor's special projects to be increased.

After this, within the Core, Inner-Rim, and Mid-Rim systems of the Empire, crime was almost nonexistent; and most people had one form of job or another, or had the option to seek a military career to help out the Empire as well as their families. The policies established by the Emperor with approval from the Imperial Senate, overall, increased the general population's opinion of the Empire. The Outer Rim Territories were still somewhat influenced by crime, primarily the Hutt Clans. The Imperial Senate began to skyrocket with support for Emperor Vader. More and more members of the Senate that were elected by their home systems were pro-Imperial or of the Imperial Party. Soon, by a wide majority, Emperor Vader was able to get laws passed near-instantaneously with his support; with little or no debate, and with the minority (mostly pro-democratic advocates or others who claim the Empire is tyrannical) being ignored.

Emperor Vader, upon this, founded the Inquisitorius Order; a specialized, Imperial military division. Inquisitors were trained there. Vader claimed that Inquisitors were unlike Jedi; fully monitored and controlled by him and the military, rather than vice versa. This was to prevent any form of attempted coup. The Inquisitors, Vader claimed, would be used to assist him in destroying the Jedi by using their own power against them. This was, like most things Vader did, met with majority support. It went without question. Inquisitors were given a military position equal to Moff on the battlefield or when they were hunting Jedi, but otherwise if an actual Moff was present or if they were with a Moff, the Moff would be given superior authority. Moffs were chosen based on the highest merit, as well as Vader's personal trust in them.

Not many gained the honor of meeting Vader face-to-face, so to speak. But those who did were either Inquisitors reporting to him, or those he worked with often enough to declare Moffs, or the Imperial Senators. Sometimes, he would make broadcasts on the HoloNet, but this was rare. This made the Emperor a mystery to many. Emperor Vader saw his opportunity now that his support was at its peak, and now that he had solidified control over all but the Outer Rim. Now, Vader knew what he must do.

Near the end of the decade, Emperor Vader founded the Moff Council, which was formed up of his most-trusted, most-loyal and most-obedient Moffs. They were also the most worthy of such a position with such powers. Emperor Vader slowly and subtly began passing laws with easy Senate support to slowly give more and more legislative and judiciary powers to the Moff Council, as well as amending the Imperial Constitution to disallow any Senate or Council from removing power from the Emperor, or questioning the Imperial Majesty. By the end of the decade, the Imperial Army and Navy was strong enough to begin taking control of the Outer Rim. And they did so, rather easily. Most territories came under the Empire's wing without a single shot being fired, namely out of fear for the Empire's might. Only the Hutt's territory remained.

The Death Stars were also completed by then. With the Inquisitorius Order numbering in the hundreds, nearing thousands; and the Jedi Remnants as well as the Rebellion dwindling in support and power, the Empire's victory seemed assured. Emperor Vader has now finalized his control over what the Galactic Empire has. The Moff Council holds almost all legislative and judiciary power. Only the Emperor may make legislative amendments to the Constitution, not the Council. The Imperial Senate... is dissolved. Emperor Vader claims this is in the best interest of the people, and that to protect them and make things more efficient, the Moff Council must be in control. Surprisingly, because of Vader's earlier actions and because Vader had much support from many systems, very few had issue with this; and those that did never spoke out or did anything, as the Imperial military was much too strong to rebel unless you were in the Outer Rim. The Rebellion has fleeting support and fleeting hope.

The Empire's victory seems assured.

* * *

Emperor Vader was in his meeting room in the Imperial Palace. The Moff Council was before him. His most trusted Moff of the Council, known as the Grand Moff (who also held military powers higher than all other Moffs aside from those on the Council) was one Firmus Piett. Formerly Vader's favorite Admiral aboard his ship, the _Executor_ ; now his Grand Moff. Emperor Vader seemed to take a liking to Piett. Or, at least, most people thought that, and Vader never did anything to make it seem otherwise; although, he did still speak to Piett as he did anyone else under him. Vader's low breathes were mostly quiet; only Piett and the other Moffs closest to him could hear it. Seven Moffs before him were his Moff Council.

" **Grand Moff Piett. I have been informed already that campaigns in the Outer Rims are victorious. We are soon to be ready to destroy the Hutts, as well as the last of the Rebellion. That is, if the rumors are true and the Rebellion is now relying on Hutt space to function. What is our next course of action?** ", Vader spoke, his voice a deep baritone that was somewhat robotic. He liked how the vocodor of the old helmet made his voice sound, so he kept that with his new Emperor suit. The Moff Council began whispering and speaking to each other. Vader listened carefully, as the Grand Moff seemed to ponder and listen as well.

"Your Imperial Majesty. I believe our next course of action should be to strike at the heart of the Hutt territories. After all, without Tattooine, the Hutts will fall. And with them, they will drag down the Rebellion, my Lord.", Piett answered finally, silencing the other Moffs of the Council. Vader's mask and helmet meant his face gave away no features; no tells to see if he was pleased or not. The Emperor was silent, aside from his mostly-quiet breathing. His head turned as his eyes seemed to fall upon a Moff Council member he chose based on the battles he'd won against the Rebellion. He didn't really like this Moff very much.

"Lord Vader, your Imperial Majesty, I believe now would be the perfect opportunity to end this war using the Death Stars we built. There is no better time.", the Moff, named... Wilhuff Tarkin, Vader believed, finished speaking. Vader's lips upturned under his mask slightly - but then the pain made his face return neutral. The Emperor only liked this Moff if only for his underestimation for the Force. Vader knew the importance of the weapon - after all, he ordered the destruction of a moon colony himself as an example; this also devastated many cities on the planet it was tested on. Just a rebellious planet using some of its funds to fuel the Rebellion. Vader knew this would set an example. Oddly enough, with the galaxy mostly being in his favor, many found it completely acceptable, despite wishing he'd found another way.

" **Grand Moff Piett. Moff Tarkin. I believe we should corner the Rebellion rather than try and scatter them. We employ both strategies. Destroy moons and non-planets only using Death Stars to ensure rebel base destruction as well as keep planetary damage to a minimum. Invade with brute force from all sides. Force the Hutts and Rebels to be trapped upon Tattooine. That is where this shall all end.** ", Emperor Vader commanded more than he spoke. The Moff Council looked around, knowing it was a bad idea to question Vader. Then again, his plan also seemed to check out. They all nodded in agreement immediately, approving his plan. They weren't expecting what came next.

" **I and my apprentices shall personally oversee the Battle of Tattoine when it inevitably occurs. I wish to be there myself to execute the Hutts and slavers of that pitiful world.** ", Vader said, his voice cold and giving off no emotion. But, within, he felt great anger and hatred for the planet, and couldn't wait to purge slavery from the galaxy once and for all. If only Padme, his Padme, could see what the Empire was. She would be so happy with him, wouldn't she? She'd still be alive if it weren't for him, if it weren't for Palpatine. If it weren't for the Jedi. If it weren't for _Kenobi._ Alas, Vader shoved these emotions down, focusing on his anger and hatred.

It was ironic, to Vader, that he would finally have peace in the galaxy after defeating the Hutts and Rebels at Tattooine. The galaxy would be his, and his alone until his death; wherein the Moff Council would likely elect Piett as the next Emperor. Peace and order would be achieved. The Jedi feared the Dark, but through it, Vader had fulfilled his destiny. With the Light came only strife and war, Vader felt. With the Dark, things would be easier. Things would be better. Emperor Vader nodded his dismissal of the Council, who left to give their orders. Emperor Vader stood, opening the door with the Force that entered his throneroom. Within, his two apprentices were waiting.

The Emperor's Hands. They were the second and third in command of his Empire, above the Moff Council and Inquisitors only in military authority and nothing else; and below him, of course. One of them was a Sith learner named Mara Jade. The other was Galen Marek, who he called Starkiller. Marek was but a teenager, a boy; no older than Vader when he was once, long ago, a Jedi Knight. Mara, on the other hand, was the younger of the two, but he trusted her with this authority because she showed him the upmost respect, responsibility and- most importantly- capability. He had given her a few missions with specialized squadrons as well as Inquisitors, and despite her young age showed that she was a capable young woman who would one day possibly supersede Starkiller. If only in her adeptness in military tactics as well as Jedi-killing. With the Force, Starkiller was stronger by a wide margin. Perhaps, almost as strong as Vader himself; but Vader dismissed this.

The two Hands of the Emperor knelt before Vader, bowing their heads respectfully. Vader simply nodded once, and they stood out of sheer habit and training. Vader sat in his throne. The Emperor looked upon the two of them. Vader decided that, if the Council did not use Piett as new Emperor; there would either be Marek to become the next one... or the galaxy would have a new Empress. Vader shook these thoughts of death. He was not going anywhere any time soon, aside from the Battle of Tattoine.

" **Starkiller. Jade. My loyal Hands, and apprentices. The time for your final test to become true Sith Lords comes soon. The Battle of Tattoine shall be the battle that ends rebellion, slavery and crime in this galaxy. The Galactic Empire shall triumph and stand for all time. I shall be leading the battle myself, as well as going to assist Inquisitors in destroying any of the Jedi Remnant hiding there. You two are to come with me. I have... foreseen our victory over the Jedi and Rebels.**

 **If you are successful in destroying the remains of self-proclaimed Jedi Masters and Knights that we come across, without fail... your tests shall be complete. But, if you are not ready, and you fail... you will die. Not by my hand, but by a Jedi's hand. It would be an... unfortunate waste. Now, go, my apprentices; return to the Inquisitorius Order and oversee it as instructed. Await any further orders from me.** ", Vader finished, and waved them off; their dismissal quick, pure.

Emperor Vader was now alone. It now dawned upon him that Padme was wrong. It was possible to be both feared and love. To be both respected and obeyed. Padme was also wrong about democracy; it was ineffective, and his Empire was working exactly as he imagined it. If only she were here... if only his children and would-be heirs were here. Vader's self-loathing and guilt swirled with his rage and hatred within him, fueling him. Vader promised himself one thing. And one thing only.

If he found Kenobi, or anyone else who mattered to Skywalker, he would destroy them. He needed to destroy what remained of Skywalker to allow his memories to pass. To allow himself to fully immerse into the Dark Side. To finally be rid of any minor shred that was Anakin Skywalker within him. Because he was not Anakin Skywalker.

He was Darth Vader, Second Emperor of the Galactic Empire; the Chosen One, the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Bringer of Peace. The Hero of the Empire.

And Anakin Skywalker was everything he hated; the Hero With No Fear, the Failed Chosen One, Jedi, and all he fought for was a war that was forced upon him.

Darth Vader knew that he was not Anakin Skywalker. He knew this. Skywalker would end.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

A storm raged. A storm of sand, rock and heat. The temperature was as hot as it always was on the planet with two stars. Tattoine. It was sunrise. A group of cloaked figures were together in a cave. The figures were whispering among themselves; there were six of them. Many tens of cloaked figures were across the planet, scattered; hiding now from the Empire as news of their imminent assault on Hutt territories forced them to band together. The self-proclaimed 'new' Jedi Order was simply known as the Jedi Remnant to many, and they were strongly allied with the Rebels; and were allied with the Hutts because of necessity. Finally, the figures silenced of the Remnant Council. An old man with an unshaven white beard walked between them all, sighing.

"I apologize. My source within the Empire has just informed me of grave news. Upon the Imperial military's invasion of this system, it shall be led personally by Emperor Vader and his Two Hands, as well as many Inquisitors. We must prepare to move the Last Hope. He must be reunited with his sister. It is the only way. Without any response from Master Yoda, I believe he is either dead... or Dagobah is gone.", the man, Ben Kenobi, informed. The Remnant Council solemnly nodded.

They began to formulate strategies they could bring to the Rebellion's high command.

Kenobi looked off into space. Of all the Remnant Council, he had the most unfinished business with the Emperor. Kenobi knew this battle would determine whether or not the galaxy fell to the Dark. Kenobi also knew this battle would have him face his... no, not former apprentice. This would make him face the creature who killed his former apprentice. And, deep down, he feared. Not for himself.

But for one Councillor Ahsoka Tano, who knew not Anakin Skywalker's fate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope I did this whole cliffhanger thing right. Kind of multiple cliffhangers... sort of. Anyways, again, this is** ** _my interpretation of things._** **Feel free to criticize and such, but keep that in mind. Anyways, yeah. Here ya go. Hope it's long enough for you all.**


	3. III: Triumph and Daughter

**A/N: Just a small note that this is going to do another timeskip, about another decade. Sorry for all the timeskips, but I want to get it to a certain point before I slow down and start doing things a bit slower.**

 **Also note that I made a small error in the previous chapter. Emperor Vader essentially ordered that Hutt space be invaded from all sides, and that the Hutts be crushed and Rebels/Hutt forces pushed back until Tatooine, that way the final crush could happen there. A small clarification.**

 **Not sure what else to say, so, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Another decade of Imperial rule had passed. During this decade, Emperor Vader and the Moff Council had established military watch-posts and military stations throughout the Core and Inner-Rim systems, with some being constructed in the Mid-Rim. With the amount of military outposts, specialized new 'droid' factories that produced 'trooper droids', and the Imperial Navy and Army basically having enough forces and ships to keep a fleet in each system, the Galactic Empire had taken total control; even the sovereignty of some systems was no longer in existence.

It was too little, much too late; but only now did people even near Coruscant fear the reign of Lord Vader and wish for a return to democracy. Of course, they all complied and kept their mouths shut; they had to, there was no longer a choice; they wouldn't and couldn't escape. The Empire had won in that sense. The Galactic Empire had also invaded much of the Outer Rim Territories, as well as started exploring the Unknown Regions and Wild Space; their might allowing them to conquer these areas as well, using miniature 'Death Stars' to accomplish invasions if a planet wasn't able to be conquered easily.

The Empire had many weapons capable of ending a planet, now; almost as many as they had of fleets. This helped the Imperial government seal control over territories already conquered. Emperor Vader, with his strict methodical enforcement of Imperial military protocols and such, ensured that the Moffs of the Imperial military, as well as the Moff Council, were unyielding in their loyalty for him, and to him. This assisted in the Emperor's rule immensely, as it meant that only lowly Stormtroopers were likely to defect, if they defected at all.

The Empire was nearing victory; the Battle of Tatooine was mere months, perhaps a year away at most, away. It was an inevitability. The Rebellion was slowly dying; planets throughout the galaxy could no longer offer even remote support, with the only planets able to support them being Hutt planets. Even the once-infamous pro-Rebel planet of Alderaan had been subdued and forced to comply with the Empire, much to the dismay of former Senator Bail Organa.

The Empire had also indoctrinated the 'modern generation' of children, through educational propaganda among other things. Only those of older generations or who were there for the Republic knew what democracy even meant; and even if someone of a younger generation did know what it was, they only knew the Empire, and were loyal to it and Emperor Vader.

It was hard for the Jedi Remnant and Rebels to accept this, but the Empire looked as though it was going to win; it had conquered almost the entire galaxy under its rule, with no one safe and no one willing or alive left to fight the Empire, but plenty willing to fight for it. Emperor Vader and his Council's rule, along with his Inquisitorius Order acting almost as secret police, have become the strongest force in the galaxy, with nothing measuring up.

Many called the yet-to-be day of the Battle of Tatooine, 'Victory Day'. It would be the next holiday of the Empire, aside from Empire Day itself.

* * *

Emperor Vader was in his throneroom, meditating in a specialized meditation chamber installed to close around his throne. It was the only place he could remove his helmet and meditate truly. Vader's eyes snapped open. Vader had gotten old in these past twenty years. Or, he felt old. Ruling an Empire would do that, he supposed. Vader looked at the holo infront of him. The last holo of Padme Amidala. Vader's eyes softened as he looked at the holo. Vader's Darkness stirred, Light tugging at him slightly. Vader growled in rage suddenly, his eyes becoming an even deeper shade of yellow-orange. Kenobi and the Jedi had taken her from him. The Old Republic had taken his mother from him. Palpatine had ruined his life in more ways than one.

The Darkness surged, and the holo was shut off with a wave of the Emperor's hand. Vader felt Anakin stirring within him whenever he saw that image, and he hated himself for it. The weakling would die once he finished off Kenobi, who was undoubtedly on Tatooine with the Jedi Remnant, preparing to face him. Emperor Vader's helmet slowly lowered itself back on, re-sealing. He coughed lightly as it did. The chamber eventually opened up, his throne adjusting and refitting itself to the floor.

To Vader's surprise, Mara Jade was infront of him. Mara was sent as a personal investigator into the Organa family. Vader sensed something off about Organa's daughter... Leia. Leia Organa was a curiosity to Vader. Perhaps, he had known of Anakin and Padme's wedding and child; that is the only way he would know to name his daughter Leia. It felt like a mockery or an insult. Vader had sent Mara Jade to investigate Leia. Vader looked silently at his Hand.

" **Well? Are you going to tell me what you discovered?** ", Vader more ordered than asked, becoming impatient that his Hand wasn't speaking or addressing him yet. Vader watched as Mara slowly rose to her feet, and looked at him in the eye. Vader had told Mara, as well as Starkiller, eventually of Padme and some of his past. He trusted them enough to; he had practically raised them. He didn't view them as his children; more like, distant relatives he cared little for, but trusted. Mara gulped; she never gulped, so Vader's eyes narrowed.

"Master. Leia Organa. I sensed her with the Force. She is strong with it, but it's locked away; like, she hasn't been trained or doesn't know she has the power. I... investigated further after discovering, with a Force probe, that she was almost as strong as you, Master. Perhaps stronger. It... turns out that, in my investigation, I discovered that she was adopted by the Organas. She isn't their biological child...

You are, Master. Leia Organa is, in reality, Leia Skywalker. Your child. And... based on other records I discovered that former Senator Bail tried to keep hidden from me, she has a twin brother named Luke; though, his location is unknown to Bail.", she spoke, softly. Vader sensed she spoke the absolute truth; Vader saw it in her eyes. Vader felt her words in his mind. Vader slowly stood up. His mind racing.

 _His children were alive._ Vader came to another realization shortly after this; for the past twenty years, he had been living as though his master managed to tell him some shred of truth, that Padme and his children and died. Padme lived. At least, she most certainly lived long enough to give birth to his children. Twins, no less. Luke and Leia. They had both gotten what they wanted. Vader felt something in his chest, his breathing slowing for a moment. Vader was torn.

Vader was torn because for the first time in the past twenty years, his pain had numbed slightly; his self-loathing had lessened, if only slightly; and his guilt had lifted off his shoulders, only slightly. At the same time this occurred, however, Vader felt his anger and hatred for the Jedi, for Palpatine, and especially for Kenobi increase exponentially. His Darkness surged, almost starting to crush things in the room; but Vader calmed himself. Vader knew where Luke was. Kenobi wouldn't let one of his children out of his sight. That meant Luke was with the Jedi, perhaps apart of the Remnant, perhaps not. His son would be at Tatooine, with Kenobi. That meant he only had realistic immediate access to Leia.

" **Bring the Organa family here. Alderaan is to be Imperialized immediately. After the family arrives, Bail and Leia are to come see me without them. I must see my... daughter.** ", Vader said, emotionless. Mara felt the pang of Light in Vader, but it was dominated by Darkness. Mara never doubted her master before; she wasn't going to start now. She nodded, and bowed, and then departed. Starkiller was still away, investigating another matter. Vader stood, alone, in his throneroom for a long moment of silence.

For but a moment, Vader's eyes blued slightly, as he thought of Padme, Leia and Luke; his family; Padme's family. As he thought of everything good about them; of how much he loved them, even before Luke and Leia were born. Vader used the Force to lock down the throneroom, so no one would disturb him; he returned into his meditation chamber, and it closed; his helmet came off. Vader's eyes were almost completely blue as he stared at the holo of Padme.

Tears of pain, joy, love, seeped from Anakin's eyes as he woke for the first time in a long time; in remorse for Padme, in joy and love for the children they had. Anakin allowed himself to cry, his meditation chamber sound proof, and isolating him from the Force unless he wanted to connect to it. Anakin slowly stopped crying. His jaw clenched. His eyes hardened, narrowed as he turned off the holo. His face was cleaned and dried. His helmet returned to him as he stepped down from his throne and headed for an exit.

With a newfound fury, Vader's eyes were as molten as they were the day he was born; all traces of Anakin gone once again. How the weakling managed to take over, Vader wasn't sure. Vader knew he would meet his... no, Anakin's daughter. Vader wondered briefly if Bail had told Leia of her origins. Likely not. Vader's Darkness surged loudly in the Force; and it was very sudden. For a brief moment, in the galaxy, the Jedi Remnant likely felt Vader's presence fade; the overwhelming Darkness gone for a moment... and it had just come back, ten thousand fold. Vader's teeth were clenched. He wasn't sure if he was going to kill Leia. That depended on her.

He was certain of one thing, though. _Kenobi would die. At any cost._

* * *

It was a mere few days later that the Organas had arrived. Vader had them sent to guest rooms in the Imperial Palace, where they would receive royal treatment as his guests. Vader was now in his throneroom, as Bail Organa and Leia Or- no, Skywalker, he reminded himself, stood before him. They were both staring at the Emperor, not bothering to kneel. Vader knew why. He sensed defiance from Bail, and sensed that Bail thought he was going to die. And he sensed Leia simply being defiant; not a shred of fear from her. Vader broke the intense silence.

" **Leia Organa. I know you are aware you were adopted. Your biological parents were Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Take this datapad. You are intelligent. You know what it means.** ", Vader said, simply, without emotion. Leia took the datapad from the air as Vader sent it to her slowly using the Force. She looked at the paternity test; the biological genetics test, everything. She seemed shocked, her eyes widening. But not because she was happy to find out her parents were heroes of the Republic. Because, she got to the part where it said Vader had the same paternity levels as Anakin Skywalker. It was easy enough for her to figure out that Vader and Anakin were one and the same. Leia felt sick, and dizzy; but continued to stand strong.

Her biological father was the most feared, loved and hated man in the galaxy. The most powerful man in the galaxy. More importantly, based on Imperial Constitution (the current version), either the Grand Moff, one of the Emperor's Hands, or an heir/heiress if an Emperor or Empress had one would become the next Emperor or Empress, depending on who the Moff Council selected. This meant she was Imperial royalty. Not just Princess of Alderaan, but Princess of the Empire - of the galaxy. She also apparently had a brother, likely on Tatooine according to Vader's notes.

"This... this is fake. You- you're lying... aren't you? Tell me he's lying, Father!", Leia yelled at Bail, showing him the data pad. Bail's eyes widened as he looked at the Emperor, in both fear and anxiety. Bail gulped, and, shook his head; indicating that Vader wasn't lying. Leia looked at the Emperor, her father. Anakin Skywalker. Lord Vader. The Hero With No Fear. The Dark Lord. Jedi Knight. Sith Lord. She wasn't sure what to do for the longest time. Vader stood, walking down to look down upon her; still an imposing height as he walked over to her.

" **You are Leia Skywalker. I believe you know of the Jedi and the Sith. Join me, Leia. Join me and help me rescue your brother on Tatooine; so we can rule the galaxy as a family. As father, daughter, and son. Join me, join the Empire. All you have to do is kill** ** _him_** **.** ", Vader's voice boomed at the last word, as he pointed at Bail, handing Leia a lightsaber. She slowly thumbed it on, looking between her true father, and the father who raised her.

Having made her decision, she slashed at Vader - who caught her arm, stopping her, using the Force - and then physically took the saber from her. He used the Force to choke her, lifting her into the air. Vader let out a sound that was similar to a growl, almost. Vader's rage was evident as he slammed her into the ground. Leia didn't think anything was broken, but that wouldn't matter soon. Vader walked over to her, standing over her. He was about to slash at her. He stopped before his saber neared her. Vader's body language indicated he was struggling with some inner turmoil. Vader huffed, as much as he could huff with his breathing mask, in frustration.

" **I... I cannot kill you, my daughter. You and your brother are all I have left of your mother... I cannot do it.** ", he said, continuing, " **As for you, Bail Organa. The only reason you live is as a form of gratitude that you protected and raised my daughter, and kept her from me in my earlier days, when I would have been able to kill her. Especially if I didn't know. Tell the troopers outside I ordered that you be taken to your guest quarters. As you are my daughter, Leia, you are the Imperial Princess. You and the Organas will stay here, from now on.** "

With that finished, Vader turned away, disengaging the saber and sitting in his throne. Leia gulped, standing slowly, looking up at Vader. Vader wasn't a total monster, as everyone thought. He wasn't able to kill family. And he wasn't going to kill Leia's adoptive father. As a thank you, of course, but Leia was somehow... grateful, that her father was merciful. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, but left with Bail. She refused to let Bail touch her or be near her, though, out of indignation for hiding this from her.

She wondered where Luke was, if he wasn't on Tatooine. She sighed, looking back at Vader, who seemed to be contemplating, as she left for the guest rooms. She supposed she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. Decided to have him discover Leia and have a brief moment of Anakin's return. Next chapter will be a timeskip to the Battle of Tatooine. And then I don't know, I guess I'll figure it out after that.**


	4. IV: Victory, Son and Family

**A/N: What's this? I didn't take an entire month or so to update? Yeah, I decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so here ya go, fans!**

 **And, yes, this is going to take place slightly before, during, and slightly after the Battle of Tatooine. It's also going to have some other things going on, hope you like it.**

 **I'd also like to address Doctor Dandy's review: considering that Bail is likely a father figure to Leia, and the fact Vader and the Anakin within him are in conflict at this moment, Vader spared Bail; but that could be temporary. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, folks!**

* * *

Emperor Vader sat in his throne built upon his flagship, the _Executor_. It was a massive Super Star Destroyer class ship, being almost as long as the diameter of a Death Star. Multiple Imperial fleets were in the system with him. Vader was watching as the Battle of Tatooine was about to commence; the Rebel fleet pulling back to surround Tatooine primarily. Vader had decided that he wanted to keep Leia close, so that she could be safe. After all, if the Rebels caught wind that the Imperial fleets were coming to Tatooine with the Emperor, and learned of Leia's relation, they might try to use her. Vader could not, and would not, have that. This is the reason he told himself he brought her along, anyway.

Vader vaguely looked at Leia, who sat in a chair he had brought for her. Leia stiffened under his gaze; and Vader knew that she thought his gaze was harsh. But Leia didn't feel afraid in the Force. Not scared, not angry... she felt more curious and anxious than anything else. Vader decided she had inherited both his and Padme's stubbornness, and Padme's fearlessness. Vader almost smiled at the thought. It was interesting to say the least, for the Sith Lord. Vader spoke to her, finally.

" **This battle shall determine the fate of the galaxy. I hope you understand that, Leia. Since I am leading the charge, if one of the Jedi Remnant were to kill me, it could very well turn the tide of the Rebellion, even at this stage where it is stagnating and dying. However, if things happen according to how I have predicted... the Empire will have won. Peace will be achieved, throughout the galaxy, at last.** ", he paused for a moment, before deciding to let her process the information. Leia nodded in understanding, looking at Tatooine. Vader wondered if she could sense her brother. He could. Or, at least, that's who he thought it was.

Vader also sensed several... familiar Force signatures. Ahsoka Tano, his former Jedi Padawan, was one of them. Vader thought of Tano, wondering if she new his fate, his destiny. Likely not, if Kenobi had anything to do with it. Speaking of Kenobi, Vader sensed him as well. Vader knew Kenobi and Tano were here. Vader decided that, out of courtesy for her, he'd give Tano the chance to surrender and live. But Kenobi was unforgivable. Kenobi had to die. All of the Jedi and Rebels did. They all had to be vanquished once and for all. Not Tano, though; no, she could live, if only out of courtesy. Vader decided she would be his only prisoner, if she surrendered; though, he knew it was unlikely that she would, and so, as unfortunate as it was, she would likely die as well.

Vader was then informed by one of the Moffs with him that the Battle had commenced.

* * *

The Battle of Tatooine had begun; the beginning of the end for the Rebellion and the last of the Jedi. It raged on in the darkness of space, in orbit of Tatooine and various other worlds in the system. The Imperial Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters were winning, vastly outnumbering rebel forces. The Empire was winning. Soon enough, the Imperial invasion would begin; as Imperial dropships and ISDs began entering low-orbit, bombarding parts of the planet.

With the Imperial invasion commencing, Stormtroopers were beginning to slaughter Jedi and Rebel alike; though, with the former, many stormtroopers would die in the process; only to be replaced by reinforcements. Emperor Vader and his dropship full of troopers were landing near Mos Eisley. Vader sensed that is where Tano, Kenobi and the presence he assumed to be his son were. As his dropship finished landing sequence, the landing ramp opening, the troopers moved out, opening fire on any nearby Rebels visible.

Vader himself exited, saber ignited. Vader walked calmly, briskly through the chaotic environment. He used his saber to block plasmabolts from blasters, reflecting them at the Rebels who shot at him. Vader continued his walk into the town; faint memories of his childhood here and his mother returning to him. Vader growled. Kenobi and the Jedi had caused his mother to die by ignoring his pleads. Another nail in their coffin. Vader walked until he reached the Mos Eisley town square; where most of the Jedi Remnant were located. He looked for Kenobi, Tano and his son in the Force; none were among them.

Vader moved swiftly, his mechanical limbs making him able to move faster than they. Vader used the Force on some of them, who were undermatched and could not fight him in the Force. With his hatred, he cut down Jedi after Jedi; making sure they all fell. Vader roared with rage as he finished them all, eventually coming to a final Jedi Knight. The Jedi Knight looked as though he were but a boy, around Leia's age. He did not have the presence of his son, however, and more than just his children were born the same day. Vader raised his saber, about to slash, when suddenly he stopped.

"So, you have decided to grace us with your presence, Majesty.", a very familiar masculine voice said, mockingly. It was _him._ It was **_Kenobi._** Vader growled, flinging aside the useless Knight with the Force, lunging at the old man. Kenobi barely managed to bring up his own ignited saber to block the slash. Vader's eyes peered into Kenobi's; the man was but a sad old fool, now. Vader's hatred and anger for Kenobi could be felt in the Force as clear as day. Vader kept slamming his saber down at the man, slashing repeatedly at very high speeds, with extreme strength enhanced by his mechanical limbs as well as the Force. This was pushing Kenobi back, dragging his feet into the sand. Kenobi eventually hit a wall. Vader slammed again, this time Kenobi being pushed back into the wall slightly. Kenobi coughed from the wind being knocked out of him from how hard he hit the wall. Vader took his opportunity, slashing again.

And like that, Kenobi was now kneeling in pain before Vader; with no hands and no saber. Vader smiled, triumphantly, cruelly. Vader brought his saber to Kenobi's neck, as the old man looked up at him. Vader stared at Kenobi. The one who betrayed him. The one who had left him for dead. The one who had burned him, left him confined to this life support suit he had made. The one who had taken his children from him, after forcing his wife to betray him. The one who, like the other Council members, allowed Sidious to cause this chaos that Vader was so close to ending right under their noses.

" **After twenty long years, finally, I have my revenge against you,** ** _Kenobi._** ", he spat, rage and hatred in his voice, " **You may have defeated me on Mustafar, but I am far more powerful than I was then. Today is the day you die, old fool. Today is the day I achieve my destiny. Do you have any last words?** " Vader looked at Kenobi, almost expectantly. Kenobi seemed to grimace. Despite the decades having past, for Kenobi, Anakin's fall - his brother's fall - was still a fresh wound, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"Anakin... I'm sorry that I failed you.", Kenobi said, staring Vader in the eyes. Vader sneered, roaring with rage before he swung the saber. Kenobi's body slumped to the ground, as his head rolled away. Vader stilled, saber at his side. He had done it. Kenobi was finally dead. _Finally._ Then why did Vader still feel the weakling within him, as well as the Light? It wouldn't matter soon. Vader was then informed that most of the remaining Rebels and Jedi surrendered, likely learning of Kenobi's death through the Force. That's when Vader realized someone had watched these events unfold. He turned, seeing a young Torgrutan woman.

"...Anakin? You're the Emperor? You're Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith? Destroyer of the Jedi?", Tano asked. She looked genuinely heartbroken, confused. Vader reached out to her in the Force, but she reeled away from him at the sense of his Darkness touching her. Vader turned to fully face her. He looked at his former Padawan; the disappointment, the betrayal, the confusion, the sadness, the guilt... there was some anger, some hatred... but it wasn't directed at him, when it should have been. That didn't matter to Vader.

" **The other Rebels and Jedi are to be executed as traitors by the end of the week. The war is over. The Empire has won. There is now peace. Prosperity. There is no more war, Ahsoka. Out of courtesy, and because you are not technically a Jedi by choice, I will allow you to live... if you surrender to me.** ", Vader said, finally. Ahsoka seemed dismayed, but understood this to be the truth. Ahsoka walked over to Vader, her eyes full of sadness at the way things had become. Ahsoka reached out to him with her hand, but Vader caught her by the wrist. He stared her down, waiting for her answer.

"I suppose it is over... isn't it? Why do you want to let me live? Why do I get to live, out of everyone else?", she asked, her voice broken as tears began to be shed; the pain of loss, dismay and everything else finally breaking through to her surface. Vader didn't answer her, though. He remained silent for a moment. Ahsoka began sobbing slightly, falling to her knees before him; no will to fight, not after everything... not when there was no point, and no hope. Vader looked down at her.

" **Remain here. Troopers shall retrieve you shortly. I am going to look for my... son.** ", Vader said, before walking away from her; his voice held no emotion with regard to her, at least, from what she could tell. Vader, with some troops who weren't busy with Ahsoka or other jedi or rebels, began searching for his son.

It was then that Emperor Vader realized that the war was truly over. There was no more fighting. Kenobi was dead; the Jedi were to be destroyed... there was no one left, except for Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, Mara and Starkiller. The only remaining significant force users. Not to say the Inquisitorius Order was insignificant, but they didn't have anyone to offer that was stronger than the five. He himself was the strongest, as far as he knew; though, he was certain that would change when Luke and Leia began training with the Force.

Vader also made another important realization: his Darkness, and his Light were in conflict. He wasn't sure of who he was now. His mind wanted to be at peace as the galaxy was, as the Force would be; but the Force within him, as well as his body, were not yet at a balance. Vader knew that once the Force within him had settled, that is who he would be from then on. He had fulfilled his destiny.

Hadn't he?

* * *

Victory Day had come and gone, the first official celebration took place on Coruscant and a few other core worlds, as well as throughout the galaxy, shortly after the end of the Battle of Tatooine. Vader was now sitting in a chair at a dining table, in one of his Sterile Rooms; they were similar to his meditation chambers in that, if he wished, he could remove his helmet and such if he wished; but different in that he could only do such for a few short hours rather than for a day or two.

Vader looked at his children, sitting at either side of him, unsure of himself. They wanted to see him, which in and of itself was a miracle. Luke was especially happy to see him; and enthusiastic about learning about him, the Force, and the Empire. Luke seemed to take Vader's word as law, and was a very loving and caring son and brother. He seemed to admire Vader's power, as well as admire the Empire and peace that Vader had wrought. Of course, at first, there was minor tension; but once Vader had made his son realize that Kenobi was using him, and what the Empire had done and what it was, Luke couldn't be happier to be with his father.

Leia, on the other hand, seemed more focused on learning about Padme, as well as more focused about learning about Anakin Skywalker and the Republic that they had fought for. Damn Bail Organa to all the deepest, darkest Hells for corrupting his daughter with democratic views. But, Vader felt... obligated to share, nonetheless; Leia deserved to know of her mother, as well as his past. Vader was going to eat dinner with them, for the first time tonight. Vader's helmet was slowly removed; and he looked a this son and daughter, gauging their reactions.

Over the years, age and his injuries had not been kind to him. He had many scars, as well as melted scars on his face and head. He had become somewhat disfigured on the top of his head where hair should be, as well as near his ears and chin. Though his face wasn't much better off, and overall he had grey, pale and deathly looking skin; his eyes were oddly a bright, clear and crystalline blue, with an odd yellow-orange edge to them. He had a scar going through one of his eyes, and that eye was slightly darker than the other; almost... greyer. Luke seemed fascinated, but at the same time, he grimaced in pain, sympathetically holding his father's hand; mouthing apologies that he had to go through such pain and suffering since Mustafar.

Leia was different. She seemed somewhat... curious, almost. She also seemed to look at him with some empathy, perhaps pity. Leia reached out, touching his scarred face. Vader moved away from the touch; grimacing in pain. Leia's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she mouthed a brief apology, retracting her hand. Vader looked at his children, who seemed to accept him, for the most part; Luke moreso than Leia. Vader sighed slightly. He began to eat his first meal with the Imperial family. His family.

And his only regret? Padme wasn't here to enjoy it with them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry of this is brief or whatever. Just wanted to get it out to you guys. I promise to give Luke some actual more dialogue in the next chapter, maybe. Speaking of, the next chapter may have a few year timeskip; but I'm not sure. This AU is going to have conflict and antagonists, don't worry; but the important part is, mostly, over - Vader and his Empire have won, taken the galaxy as a whole, united it in peace, and he has his kids.**

 **There is more plot to be had, and you'll see what it is in the future. For now, though...**

 **Happy Victory Day, everyone!**


	5. V: State of Affairs

**A/N: So, it seems as though the Universe is willing me to get more chapters out more frequently for this. Unfortunately, because of school starting up next week for me, I am probably not going to get much content out after that point. Depending on if my creative writing keeps flowing or not, that means I'll try to keep up this activity until then because I know school is gonna force me to revert to 'maybe an update once a month/every other month' sorta deal.**

 **This timeskip is about 26 AIF (After Imperial Foundation), or 5 VY (5 Victory Years or five years since Imperial Victory), or if you want some semblance of canon, 5 ABT (5 years After the Battle of Tatooine).**

 **Enjoy. I know I will.**

* * *

Five years since the War was over. Five years since the Empire had won, and peace restored to the Galaxy. Five years since Emperor Vader had united the entire galaxy under one banner, one rule; with no fighting or rebelling or separatists. Nothing but peace, and generally speaking, prosperity. Slavery was gone from the Galaxy, as was crime. There was only law, order, the Empire and peace. If any criminals did try to do something, they would be squashed by the might of the Imperial Military.

In these five years, much has happened: Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker had both ascended through the ranks rather quickly in the Inquisitorius Order. They were both together at the rank of Lord and Lady Inquisitors, essentially equivalent to the Jedi Master ranking of the Jedi Order. They were both very strong with the Light and Dark Sides of the Force. Luke was trained predominantly by the Emperor himself, as Luke had embraced his father and his father's training fully. However, Leia is still trying to adjust to some things; and so, she has mostly spent her time training with other Inquisitors of equal or superior rank, sometimes doing everything she could to avoid the Emperor.

Another unfortunate event to occur, and the last act of Rebellion and the Jedi would be one Rahm Kota - a Jedi Master who had been hidden for many years, even after his militia was destroyed. Rahm Kota had died, but only by Mara Jade's hand. Starkiller had attempted and failed to, and suffered fatal injuries. As far as anyone knows, he is dead along with Kota; leaving Mara Jade as the sole Emperor's Hand and the sole apprentice of Emperor Vader.

Emperor Vader has announced that the legislative branch is now to be known as the Imperial Consulate, with Moffs put into the position to be referred to as Consuls; and the Grand Moff is to be referred to as the Supreme Consul; Vader has announced that because of this restructuring, Consuls are above Moffs militarily, as well as above planetary governors and such politically; while the Supreme Consul has been named in terms of military authority as second to the Emperor's Hand alone, who is only second to the Emperor himself. On the political level, the Supreme Consul is granted the ability to propose laws and reforms to the Consulate, or the Empire at large, which afterwards are forwarded to the Emperor for finalization or approval.

This effectively gives the Supreme Consul a monopoly on legislative power only shadowed by the Emperor's own monopoly on it. To those savvy in politics, this has essentially made the Empire an absolute monarchy, considering that the Supreme Consul's powers allow him to approve laws made by the Emperor, forward laws made by the Consulate to the Emperor for approval, and formulate laws of his own that the Consulate review and make advice on, before the Emperor decides on it.

The reason this makes the Emperor an absolute monarch is that the Supreme Consul is a gifted position for the most supremely loyal, obedient and subservient Moff or Consul in the Empire to the Emperor; effectively meaning that the Emperor can make any laws, amendments and such that he pleases without question, even from others on the Consulate to much degree. Most Consuls, however, disagree with this position; seeing it as the Emperor making the government and military far more effective.

The Galactic Empire's unquestioned reign begun five years ago, and it seems that it may last forever.

* * *

Emperor Vader sat in the throne room of the Imperial Palace, watching his children and apprentice spar with one another, in a three-way sparring match. They were training before him at his request. Luke seemed the most eager to impress his father as well as to prove he is just as strong as his father is. After a few more moments, the spar ended - with Luke and Mara both submitting to each other, and Leia having tired out and given up. Vader stood, walking down the steps to stand on the floor with his children and apprentice.

" **You have done well, Luke. I am most impressed with your skill. Mara Jade is rarely matched against. Leia, as for you, I am not disappointed. You lasted far longer against Mara than most. And... Mara. I fear soon my son may outmatch you; I advise sparring with him frequently to keep up.** ", Vader said simply. Luke bowed his head in thanks, Mara in obedience, and Leia huffed slightly but nodded. Luke spoke next.

"Father, thank you. I am going to go meditate, and perhaps spar with some other Inquisitors in the Order's Sparring Room.", Luke said. Vader nodded his approval, as Luke waved slightly before turning to leave and go. Mara seemed to wait a moment before Vader waved his hand in dismissal; she followed Luke. Vader sensed something about her to do with Luke, and smiled slightly. He knew her goals, even if she did not yet realize them. He trusted her with his son. Vader looked at Leia, who frowned.

"Father... I... I wish to bring a close friend over for dinner. I want you to meet him.", Leia said. And now it was Vader's turn to frown; his daughter had a close male friend? This... could not be good. This was one of numerous times Vader wished Padme were still alive. Vader feared that he'd kill the poor fool who decided to romance his daughter simply out of disapproval. Vader's breathing slowed slightly as he calmed himself. Vader also knew that he wanted Leia to be happy. So, if Leia decided he was... acceptable, Vader decided that he might as well give the man she chose a chance. At least one, anyways.

" **Very well, Leia.** ", he said, finally. Leia seemed to smile then, and for the first time in the last five years, she hugged him. She _hugged_ him. Vader felt a pang of joy, then. He had made the right decision, he supposed. Leia then left, presumably to find her male friend and inform him of Vader's acceptance. Emperor Vader knew who the male friend most likely was. Vader returned to his throne to muse over the data-pad on the man in question, a man he felt was impressive.

Top of his class. Best pilot in multiple divisions, ship classes, Imperial-backed legal races, and the man who took down the most Rebel ships and fighters during the war. He was now an Admiral, almost a Moff, in the Imperial Navy and Imperial Naval Fighters Division. Admiral Han Solo. Vader shook his head. The man had an interesting past to say the least, and briefly left the Empire for activities that were less than legal. If it were anyone expendable, or anyone of less skill, Vader would've had him executed; instead, he had Solo re-instated but put under extreme watch. He was starting to regret that choice. But alas, he seemed to make Leia happy. And who was he to deny her the same happiness he felt with Padme? That Padme felt with him?

"Your Imperial Majesty- er, sire... M'lord... I - come carrying some... intriguing news.", a voice spoke; Vader's head looked up sharply, staring down at the person who disturbed him. Consul Tarkin. How was this man still alive? If it weren't for his usefulness, he would've expired ages ago. Emperor Vader's eyes narrowed. Tarkin seemed nervous, pulling at his collar unprofessionally. What news could possibly have a Consul afraid to tell him of it? Vader was almost afraid to ask. Vader tilted his head, giving the go ahead to continue.

"You s-see, M'lord, there has been an... event at Imperial Outpost Five-Two-Seven-Seven in the Outer Rim. The local Imperial Fleet managed to defend the Outpost system, and glass the contaminated planet - but... it seems, we are going to suffer an incursion from... extragalactic forces. They seem to use biological weaponry. The most... intriguing thing is that they... weren't detected through the Force by your Inquisitor stationed there.", Tarkin finished, nervous.

Vader seemed to relax suddenly. Perhaps... the Sith Lord, Sidious, wasn't so evil as he thought. Perhaps, Sidious foresaw these intruders. And that is why he wanted to establish the Empire. It didn't matter, now, though. The Empire, and the galaxy at large, were united under Vader's reign. And if they fell, they would fall under his reign. So, Vader decided, they would not fall. The Emperor breathed deeply; his life support suit becoming slightly louder because of it.

" **Assemble the Consulate. Raise Imperial Alertness Level to Yellow. Inform the public, and the military and navy. Everyone must be aware that the Galactic Empire is under attack, or is going to be. It is time to prepare...** ", Vader ordered. Tarkin nodded, and left immediately to prepare the Empire's forces and such. Emperor Vader wondered some things about these new invaders. They would be crushed by the Empire. And the Empire would have to learn how to leave the galaxy, and travel between galaxies. After all, this threat was extragalactic; if they could do it with theirs, the Empire could do it with the Empire's.

This meant something new for the Empire: the Galaxy wasn't all that there was, anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: The Yuuzhan Vong are here! And by that, I mean that was Tarkin informing Vader of something to do with the Yuuzhan Vong scout ships sent ahead of time; or, some of them. These ones allowed the Empire to capture their ships or destroy the planet they landed on in case of contamination. Anyways, now the real fun can begin.**

 **Oh, and just informing everyone, but this also means that the First Galactic Empire may become the Intergalactic Empire. I'm also already cooking up ideas for sequels to investigate this further. But for now, let's focus on the Yuuzhan Vong arc beginning. There will be a few timeskips, but I'll try to lessen them and make the chapters more coherent. I'll also try to lengthen future chapters by a lot. There might be a few more short ones, though.**


	6. VI: Dinner and the Enemy

**A/N: This chapter takes place about a week after the previous one; my smallest time-skip as of yet. But, just to inform you all, the next chapter may time-skip a few years (again) to the heat of the Yuuzhan Vong War within this story's timeline.**

 **Overall, I plan for the Yuuzhan Vong War to take at least a few chapters to get through. There may be some hints of Luke/Mara and Leia/Han pairings throughout, and afterwards will be more 'state of the empire' sorta stuff as well as basically finishing this story up.**

 **But don't worry about that. Let's just get into this, enjoy!**

* * *

Emperor Vader was starting to become concerned. Based on what they had... _discovered_ , thus far, on the enemy; they were definitely extragalactic, and were apparently voids within the Force. Of course, Vader devised a scheme immediately to begin sifting through the Imperial Military, as well as the Empire in general, to detect and destroy any of this enemy's spies. Simply look for voids in the Force, and assume they were a spy. Even normal citizens had a presence in the Force most of the time. Sure, there might be some collateral; but it was an acceptable loss.

What concerned Vader is that they knew little about this enemy; other than that they apparently could manipulate gravity, used entirely and only biological technology, and seemed completely hellbent on attacking the galaxy - the Empire - for no real apparent reason. Vader knew they had one, but they obviously weren't going to open up about it. Based on the analyses of various corpses and prisoners, they also were religious about self-torture, punishment, scarring - implying they were war-like, and scars and torture were practically sacred. This meant traditional torture methods wouldn't work, and with their lack of Force presence and the lack of effect on them using the Force, they couldn't use alternative means.

Vader knew this all meant taking prisoners was a fruitless effort to try and gather data on the enemy. He also knew that, eventually, they'd reveal their names and true nature. The Emperor found it troubling that they were facing an unknown and seemingly unknowable enemy. At least, this made it easier to give take-no-prisoners as an order. After all, if the prisoners weren't going to talk, what was the point in keeping any? Not that the enemies ever surrendered. More like they were forcefully captured.

Another thing that troubled Vader was that the enemy had only been attacking and invading, officially, for a week; and yet they were winning, to an extent; managing to conquer Imperial Outpost worlds and edge-of-galaxy planets. Luckily, none with major populations, yet. Vader somewhat feared what would happen to his citizenry under the rule of this enemy. Would they be enslaved? Would their lives be forever changed? And, another thing - this enemy was destroying what Vader had worked so hard to build in the past few years. An absolute peace within the entire galaxy, under the firm and fair hand of the Empire.

"Father. I sense something is troubling you.", a voice interrupted Vader's semi-meditation, semi-thinking. A voice he recognized. Vader opened his eyes, within his helmet, tilting his head down. His son was bowed, respectfully; Vader didn't even need to mention for him to rise. Luke looked up at Vader. Vader saw something, then, in Luke's eyes - fear, likely of the enemy; frustration, with some unknown quarrel or reason?; and admiration, for the Emperor's power. Vader smiled under his helmet, slightly. His son would make an excellent Emperor in the future. That is, if the Imperial Consulate elected him.

" **Yes, Luke. It is about this... enemy, we face, from another galaxy. I have foreseen many outcomes, but two seem the most likely. The Empire wins, or the Empire falls. Everything I - no, we built, falls. The Balance itself may collapse...**

 **If the Galactic Empire is to win, Luke, we need to conquer something thought impossible - intergalactic travel. We can fend this enemy off as much as we wish. But if they have united their galaxy, and if they are simply invading ours for more room or slaves? They have an entire galaxy's resources at their disposal. We do, as well, I know... but to waste them all on defense only to lose is pointless.**

 **I have thought on it, and we must master intergalactic travel. If we succeed, after we defeat this enemy within our own galaxy, we will be able to push them back to their own; and strike them at their heart, possibly. Even if they are simply intergalactic nomads invading us, we need to be able to expand just as they; in case, in the future, we ever do come up against an empire such as our own.**

 **Tell me, my son. While the Imperial Special Projects Division works on this matter, do you think you can handle leading the charge? I want you out there, leading the Inquisitors and the Imperial military. It is a risk, yes, but worth it. If anyone can see their strategies and counteract them, it is you, my son. I am too busy running the Empire; keeping the Imperial citizenry and Consulate calm, and ensuring the Galaxy does not fall to chaos because of a small incursion. I would handle this myself... but, you understand, yes?** ", Vader ended his speech, his breather continuing to help him breathe; a light inhale and light hiss as he breathed out. Quiet, but audible in the silence of the room. Luke smiled, seeming honored and pleased with Vader's words.

"I shall do my best, Father. I will not fail you. This, I promise - both as your son, as one of the Heirs to the Empire, and as your apprentice.", Luke said. Vader nodded; and with that, Luke was gone, off to begin studying the enemy and such. Vader fell back into his deep thought and meditation. He knew for certain that, if the Empire had not solidified control, these invaders would have still arrived. Had the Rebellion won, the galaxy would be weak, loosely confederated and unable to defend itself. Vader knew, now, that he had done the right thing for certain; or, at least, that any anti-Imperial sentiment or thoughts of Rebellion would be quelled by this simple fact. After all, it was not a hard conclusion to come by. Even his former masters - both Jedi and Sith - likely would have agreed.

Emperor Vader also sensed something else. He felt his body weakening with his age. Despite barely being in his mid-forties, Vader knew the extent of his injuries and such - even with his modified armor and better treatments - would cause his body to deteriorate faster. The Emperor knew he would die, one day. But his body was starting to feel weak. A new, deep fear fell on Vader's mind: that he would die before this incursion was destroyed and the Empire struck back, that the Empire would fall without his leadership and the Consulate would struggle to keep control while deciding on a new Emperor or Empress, on top of dealing with the enemy. Vader knew this was unlikely, yet... this fear was strong.

This is when the Emperor decided that he needed to rush forward some of his medicinal procedures and projects, to try and prolong his life. He needed to last as long as possible. For his children, for his... friends, and most importantly, for the galaxy - and the Empire - itself. Vader continued his deep thinking after pressing the orders forward for his special medicinal projects and his procedures.

* * *

 _A Few Nights Earlier..._

Emperor Vader was sitting at the dining table in his 'clean' quarters; a quarters specially made so that he could walk about without his helmet. Vader's face and scars had been somewhat repaired; he was still a pale, grey color and had a few burn scars, but was otherwise normal... at least, sort of. He had little hair, if any, and what he had were more of thin whisps of grey-black. But, he covered this with his Imperial Crown - an alternative version of his helmet without the mask. Vader's yellow-edged, piercing blue eyes scanned the man who brought Leia in, after being decontaminated. Admiral Han Solo. The Admiral's hair was slightly longer than regulation, his posture very relaxed, and he seemed dressed in semi-formal attire. Vader decided to withhold judgement for now.

" _It... is... nice... to meet you..._ ", Vader rasped out. He had forgotten that, without his respirator and voice modulator, his voice was whispery, raspy. It sounded like death. Very few had heard his voice like this. In fact, only his children, Mara, Starkiller (the memory of his death still hurt, to an extent), and Supreme Consul Piett had ever heard it. Until now. Han seemed to barely stop himself from wincing, a pang of - pity, fear, and confusion - filling his mind all at once. Vader waved for them to seat. Luke sat at his right; Leia and Han, at his left. Vader smiled lightly; his chapped, scarred lips awkward.

" _I... took the liberty... of doing... a background... check. I must say..._ ", he wheezed slightly, coughing, but managing to breathe after a moment, the room adjusting the air quality slightly for him, " _I am... impressed... Admiral Solo._ ", he finished. Han seemed to visibly tense as his rank and surname were spoken, but he relaxed after a moment, when Leia touched his arm, smiling at him approvingly. She knew that Vader saying he was impressed was his way of saying that, at least until this dinner was over, Solo had his approval. This also meant that could change, but Leia seemed full of hope, based on what Vader was sensing.

"Thank you, Sir; er- your Imperial Majesty.", Han faltered. Vader stared at him intensely for a moment, his face serious and like stone; but then, he seemed to smile - almost as wide as he could - and he released a raspy, horrible excuse for a laugh. It was slightly disturbing, except to his children, who were the only ones to have ever heard him laugh before - helmet and mask on, or off. Vader ceased after a moment, wheezing to catch his breathe. Luke looked at Vader, concerned.

" _Excuse... me. Begin eating... do not... wait... on my account._ ", Vader rasped out; grabbing a re-breather next to him for usage when in his 'clean' quarters. He put it on; the one bad thing is that the re-breather was almost as loud as the old mask and helmet Sidious had initially given him. The inhale and exhales were almost as loud, that is. Vader breathed slightly easier, seemingly relieved. Even in his 'clean' quarters, it was sometimes a struggle to breathe. Similar to his meditation chamber, at times.

The others began to eat. Vader eyed Han, watching him as he and Leia conversed slightly; Luke occasionally joining in. He had never seen Leia so happy. And Han, too, seemed... happy with her. Vader almost loathed admitting it, but Han Solo was to be Leia's. However, if he ever broke her heart, it didn't matter if the Force itself tried dragging Vader from his shell; he was going to cling to life just long enough to snap Solo's neck for hurting his daughter. He put down his re-breather, and began to drink his food- considering he couldn't eat, anymore, not really. After he put down the specialized cup with his liquefied food inside, and dinner was almost over, Vader looked one final time at Han.

" _Admiral... Han Solo. I... see you... make Leia... happy. But, a word... of warning. If you... ever hurt... my daughter..._ ", he rasped, and mustered as much strength as he could, as well as using the Force, making his voice sound almost normal; if a bit raspy; "I will destroy you.", he finished, rasping and wheezing slightly. Leia gave him a look, but Vader was unapologetic. Han simply gulped, nodding in understanding. With that, dinner was over.

Vader was now starting to think on something; the news from a night or two ago; the extra-galactic enemy. He supposed he'd make sure everything was still fine after Han and Leia and Luke left. For now, he enjoyed their company.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you have it! I even did a semi-short backwards timeskip-ish for temporary closure on the dinner with Solo and the Skywalker family.**

 **Also, what do you think of Vader's no-helmet voice? Did I get it about right? What of his 'Over-protective Dad' instincts? I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Till whenever I next update, then.**


	7. VII: The Dawn, and Some Proposals

**A/N: Hello, loyal readers. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. It feels like it's been a while, anyway. This chapter is going to feature a fighting scene between the Empire and the Vong, but since the story is kind of focused on Vader, his family and the Empire itself, don't expect the Vong to be able to win. After all, a united galaxy under the Empire, a highly militaristic faction, with Vader and his trusted Moffs in power means that the Imperial Military isn't going to be stomped on by the Vong. Not by a longshot. That's not to say the Empire will curbstomp; but, y'know. It's not going to be fun for the Vong.**

* * *

The Battle of Imperial Outpost 5277, also known as the Incursion Defense, was raging on in the system. The Imperial Military forces were suffering losses; but they were also dealing heavy damage to the ships. After Luke Skywalker had arrived and noted the enemy's tactics for defense from Imperial weaponry, countermeasures were immediately implemented on a fleet-wide scale as a few more fleets from nearby Outposts came to assist in the Defense.

Luke Skywalker was aboard the _Imperial Dawn_ , a Heavy Star Destroyer. He was watching the Battle from the bridge of his ship. The Imperial Military would win, eventually. Luke turned to one of the Admirals, nodding at the admiral as he dismissed himself. Luke headed to the communications room, and opened communications to the Imperial Palace. Vader appeared in holoform before Luke. He smiled at Father, who he felt was smiling as well despite the mask.

" **Luke. How is the Battle progressing?** "

"Very well, Father. We are going to win this."

The question was immediately followed by the answer. Vader nodded. Vader slowly adjusted the way he sat in his throne, looking at his son more closely. The Emperor spoke again.

" **Is Mara Jade with you?** ", he asked in a neutral tone. Vader sensed her aboard the ship with him, and could only guess as to what activities the couple were up to when Luke's services were not needed. Luke stiffened, but nodded. Vader, if he could have sighed, probably would have. Instead, he leaned back in his throne.

" **Do you lo-** ", he was cut off by Luke, "Yes, Father. I do. I intended to ask for her hand when we returned to the Palace." Vader paused. He seemed almost surprised. Emperor Vader was not used to being cut off - at least, not by his son, of all people. Usually, he expected it from Leia by now because of her accursed adoptive father's interference at every end. Vader didn't kill Bail for one reason; it would hurt Leia and push her away from him. But for his son to do it... Mara must be important to Luke. Very important. Vader noted this, and nodded.

" **I see. I am happy for you, Luke. Please... come home, safely.** ", Vader spoke, as soft as he could with his baritone voice modulator. Luke nodded. After their goodbyes, Luke left the communications room for his quarters; where he was greeted by none other than Mara Jade. Luke smiled at her, and she to him; with his quarters locked, they had privacy for the evening and the rest of the Battle.

* * *

After their conversation ended, Emperor Vader stood from his throne; walking down the stairs and headed to leave the Throneroom. As he was about to exit, he was greeted by Han Solo's presence. Vader halted, staring at the man. Han seemed to gulp, almost; barely suppressing the urge of a fearful response. Vader rose a brow under his mask. What did Solo want? Turns out, Solo was going to answer that without the need to vocalize the question.

"Your Highness... I- oh, to Hells with it. I want to marry Leia.", Han spoke, rather bluntly and unprofessionally. Vader was taken aback. If it were anyone else, Vader would have them executed for addressing him in such a manner. But this man was Leia's lover; and, Leia seemed more infatuated with and bonded to this man than any other. So, he couldn't. Vader settled for assuming an intimidating stance, leaning closer to Han. Han reared up, backing away slightly.

" **...** ** _No._** ", was the simple answer. Vader then began to walk away, headed to his quarters. Han blinked. Once. Twice. _No?_ Han Solo was much like Vader in some ways. No was not an option, especially when it came to this. Han walked after Vader, forgetting who Vader was and what power he held, and gripped Vader by the shoulder. Han halted him and pinned him to the wall. Vader was extremely surprised by this action; he sensed the anger and fumes from Han, but did not expect such... brashness and irresponsibility.

"Sir, I said I want to marry Leia. I was coming to you for your blessing, blast it all! Now, if you disapprove, then fine. But I love Leia, and I _know_ she loves me. You're going to have to kill me if you want me to accept 'no'.", Han ground out. And then, realization settled in. He released Vader and backed up. Horror was next. Han closed his eyes, gulping; fully expecting to be killed for the treachery he had just committed against the Emperor. Instead...

" **If you hurt her, I will destroy you. Now go. Before I change my mind.** "

Before Han could work up a response, Vader was gone. Han sighed in relief, and then headed off to prepare his proposal.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the lack of description for the battle, but I intend for the next chapter to feature a lot more of the battle in a bit more detail. I might need some help, so, if anyone is interested in co-writing the next chapter, PM me. I'll try to respond in the next week or so to whoever I choose to co-write with.**

 **For whoever I decide to cowrite the next chapter with for the main battle and such: your name will be featured at the top of the chapter's author note. I plan for there to be two or three chapters for the battle, and I'll need help with minor characters that'll e major to the battle. So, after this, I am going to choose one or two other people to co-write chapters after that. It's going to be all kinds of fun.**

 **Till next time! - Unusual Storyteller**


	8. VIII: The Battle Rages On

**A/N: Greetings. Sorry this chapter took so long, but was flying solo. Haha, get it? Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Kriff kriff kriff kriff kriff_ _ **kriff!**_ , thought TIE Pilot Jag Zolos, TIE Fighter Squadron "Gold Leader." The Yuuzhan Vong were proving to be strong adversaries in this long time space battle. Coralskippers were trying to take him down at the moment. Luckily, Gold-Two took them out. Jag made a mental note to buy her a drink when the time came. Flying his TIE Fighter behind a group of Coralskippers; using the randomization program many TIEs had downloaded into their weapons systems, he locked on and opened fire with randomized beams of variable power to prevent the gravity-manipulating dovin basals from blocking laserfire and such. Soon enough, the Skip group were dead. Kriffin' Vong.

"I owe you, Gold-Two. Gold Squadron, if we get out of this alive, drinks are on me!", Jag stated into the comms. Affirmatives and cheers were the response as Gold Squadron continued to deal blows to the Vong invasion force in the Imperial Outpost system. The Vong were still receiving reinforcements and were determined to invade the galaxy; not on the Empire's watch, however. Jag wasn't going to let the Empire fall to some blasted extragalactic xenos! Gold Squadron continued their pressing assault on any coralskippers unfortunate enough to cross their path.

Meanwhile, the various Imperial Star Destroyers in the system were giving the Vongships hell. There was no way that the Vong were going to achieve victory - at least, not this time. They used hyper-intense Ion Cannons and Turbolasers nearing maximum power to obliterate their ships; the blasts often too strong for the dovin basals to counter using gravitational shielding. Many generals here believed the Battle would end in Imperial victory, as that seemed to be the way things were headed. Luke Skywalker seemed to agree, relieving control to his second in command before leaving the system in an Imperial Transport. The Battle raged on.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere near the edge of the galaxy, Imperial Special Projects Division was working on what they called a Galactic Hyperway Bridge. The GHB could, theoretically, tap into "Hyperways" - believed by Imperial scientists on the project to be hyperspace lanes between very galaxies. The GHB would allow them to launch an invasion into the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy. At least, in theory. The only issue was getting them back... they'd have to calculate how to adjust the GHB's coordinates to launch along a Hyperway with the least risk of alerting the Vong to their presence. Perhaps, so another GHB send/receive gate could be built in their own galaxy. The Director of this program, Carlisle Harke, was busy at work doing the necessary calculations. The GHB had to be, single-handedly, the largest thing the Empire had ever built. It was reaching the point of being a "Ringworld." Perhaps, similar constructs could be built in planetless systems for colonization later. Hm... he'd have to bring it up with the Head Director of the Imperial Special Projects Division, but it could work. In theory.

"Director Harke, sir, Director Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau is on Communications for you.", one of his subordinates informed him. With a nod, he turned to face his desk. Director Kallus was once an ordinary Agent in the ISB, but now he was the Director of it. So many titles of 'Director'; it was often confusing for Harke to remember who was who. But not with Kallus. Director Kallus' image appeared before him, and he saluted lightly before Kallus raised his hand in dismissal.

"Director Harke, I believe you know who I am. Please, address me by my operative name - Zero. I am calling you for an update on Project End-war.", Kallus, or ISB-000 ("Zero") said. Harke nodded slightly, bringing up the latest progress report and designs and sending them to Zero. Harke then spoke to Zero.

"Zero, sir- as you can see, progression is at ninety percent. We should be done two Standard Months.", Harke stated. Zero seemed to assess this, and, upon accepting this answer, nodded. He then waved in dismissal as his image faded away. Harke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Emperor knew how to pick the most intimidating people for certain positions, he swore it. He was just thankful that he wasn't questioned further. Checking his surroundings, making sure he was alone and not under surveillance, and went back to working on his various other experimental theories aside from this project... that couldn't cause much harm, right?

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know... too many short chapters, but I'm doing what I can, honest!**

 **On another note, the next couple chapters will focus on the minor characters shown in this one, as well as on ending the battle and finishing intergalactic travel. Sure, there was a minor timeskip, but the Battle's taking this long because the Yuuzhan Vong just keep coming. Not sure if I remember them correctly, but pretty sure retreat and surrender aren't in their vocabulary.**

 **The Empire is also planning on launching an invasion into their galaxy, entirely, as well as subjugating them from two fronts! By the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War arc, the Galactic Empire will be colonizing their second galaxy... or, rather, subjugating it. After that, I plan on moving briefly back with Luke, Mara, Leia and Han for some other stuffs. You'll see, eventually.**


End file.
